Vuk's Vignettes: Volume VII
by pyrocopwolf227
Summary: Set of stories/one shots told from the wolf's perspective during the Final Season and onward. No good at summaries… just give it a try. (Had to get it outta my system while seeing the final 2 episodes… so, may likely be on hiatus until after "Lupus Amicitia: Act III" & "Vuk's… Volumes I-VI" are finished)
1. Intro

Setting: Intro AFTER Season 7, flashes back to End Season 6/Start Season 7

* * *

 _I join in with Jane Rizzoli's growling as the detective re-clenches her jaw while we collectively follow… tracing Alice Sands' scent through the backroom of the business serving as a front for our nemesis's drug-dealing finances. Jane has literally jumped the gun… and we've charged in after Sands without waiting for Korsak and the rest of backup. In fact, I doubt either of us will care in the long run. I echo Jane's yearning thoughts and raging desire. I WANT THIS OVER!_

 _The extreme shakeup and scrambling of the human detective's identity and financial status…_

 _The burning down of our den… the loss of much more than a place of residence and the human's clothes. While my human counterpart will likely never admit it out loud, we both agree with our Human Friend, Dr. Maura Isles. We did lose much more than a bunch of twenty identical shirts!_ ***1**

 _And this bitch threatened not just the Rizzoli family, she arranged to lure Maura out to a fake crime scene and have her abducted! Sands eliminated all of Maura's sense of safety and security and later even directly contributed to the threat our human friend's actual life!_

 _In fact, along with all of this Alice Sands garbage, I, along with Jane, have been wrestling with an extreme, deep down… possibly an instinctive feelings regarding Maura. The human and I both have individually and collectively pondered this particular feeling… likely originating long before all of this crap, but solidifying when the medical examiner was missing… and also leading to the collapse in the Homicide Squad room._

 _The human detective has never felt more helpless, to my knowledge, than when she was waiting for the M.E. to regain consciousness throughout the ambulance ride and the hospital. Despite all of the assurances, Jane (myself as well) automatically knew something wasn't entirely right. I was surprised at the detective's patience… very likely she was distracted by the current ordeal and has even started to question her own abilities and judgment as a cop._ _ *****_ **2** _Jane even consulted with a priest earlier today… unable to get past the possibility of a forgotten sin or some sins she's failed to confess or the potential of not attending church mass like Angela has periodically accused Jane of. The Rizzoli Matriarch is becoming more at odds with us the last few days… unsurprisingly blaming her daughter for her breakup with Ron._

 _But Jane has only "confronted" Maura directly by proving our Human Friend's tactics and strategy of deflecting and redirecting any inquiries away from her injury and resulting condition. Thankfully, the doctor didn't resist and came clean regarding this bleed on her brain after she realized we both couldn't be fooled anymore and gently held our ground._

 _"Crap!" Jane growled, "she's got someone else in there!"_

 _Our already red vision snapped an even darker hue and Jane tightened her grip on the weapon…_

 _… "HOW THE HELL DID SHE GET AHOLD OF MAURA?!" I roared to Jane._

 _"AGAIN?!" My human symbiant echoed my rage as Alice Sands countered the hostage's struggles against her grasp._

 _Jane swallowed a roar as her weapon's grasp wavered slightly. Our hardened, narrowed eyes briefly shifted between her and the gun brandished against the M.E.'s head. Sands and Jane exchanged a few words as my remaining senses honed in on our ginger blonde friend. She was desperately searching for any possible opening to break our enemy's hold on her._

 _Could this really be the end? Certainly the price of Maura's life is not an option! I certainly wouldn't be able to live with it and no doubt Jane could either!_

Never doubt yourself… _we both heard. Could Maura have spoken aloud? Even Jane is slightly puzzled while she struggles to maintain her proper tactical mindset._

… I'll always love you both. _It has to be Maura's thoughts we're hearing!_

"…you will never be able to have people believing you, Jane!" _Alice presses the muzzle harder against Maura's temple._

"Don't believe her, Jane!"

"Shut up!" _Alice screams into her ear, causing our enraged red vision burn brighter._

 _We began smelling Korsak's scent approach on the door's opposite side and Sands promptly demanded for us to send the Sergeant away or she'll kill Maura._

 _"She's not bluffing!" I confirmed to the detective as my other senses other than vision detect the intention behind her threat._

 _Jane tells Vince Korsak to leave and this time I'm nearly praying for him to heed his partner's words considering the times he'd let her down in the past. While she conceals it, Jane's relief is palpable as mine is when we sense Detective Korsak reluctantly withdraw and Alice resumes her smug rant._

 _She bloviated about how she's planned to end the Boston Police Detective who robbed her rightful place among its ranks and family tradition._ "… even if in self defense," _Alice's smug voice is now alarmingly calm._ "There will always be some of the force who'll wonder if you did it in cold blood."

 _We're running outta time! My thoughts raced along with Jane's as we desperately continued to search for any opening to break our enemy's grasp on Maura, while not harming our friend. There was never any doubt in my mind that Sands believed she would leave this room feet first, in a body bag. The main question is how much collateral damage can she take with her?_

 _"So long as Maura's life is saved," Jane agrees with me. "That's all that matters."_

 _Our vision narrows as a small opening appears._ "Even you'll wonder if it'll be cold blood," _Alice taunted as she closed the small opening. My hearing detects the subtle sounds of her fingers shifting on the weapon trained on Maura's head._

"Jane…"

 _I pause. Jane too is confused at hearing our Human Friend speak; yet appearing not to._

"Vuk…"

 _Now my name, but Maura's face continued to remain unchanged._

"Jane…" _the doctor's soft voice somehow is nearer, closer. More insistent._ "Vuk…"

 _The detective and I are now in a daze, as Alice Sands' lifeless eyes remain locked with ours. Somehow Maura is no longer in the room and thankfully all of the blood is only from Sands. Nevertheless I quickly sniff to reassure myself that all this spilled blood is hers… NOT Maura's!_

"Vuk…"

 _While Detective Rizzoli continues to stare at the bitch's lifeless eyes, I notice Korsak and SWAT in the room. Vince knelt down beside his partner and I could sense his emotional concern for her. We, along with Dr. Maura Isles have been through so much with Vincent Korsak… having seen each other at the lowest of moments along with the happiest. Those positive moments seem so, so fleeting…_

"Jane…" _I see Korsak's lips move as the Jane finally turned to acknowledge his gentle grasp on her shoulder._

"Vuk…"

 _Korsak has never known about me specifically… or has he always known? Confusion is starting to overwhelm me. The intensity of Jane's daze- or shock increases._

"Jane, wake up!" _Maura's gentle but insistent voice somehow enters our immediate hearing._

 _Jane's vision shifts downward as Vince carefully places a hand over his partner's double gripped weapon._

"Vuk… try to wake up."

 _My vision fades and even sensations are replaced. Jane experiences it as well._

"Jane," _Maura's voice whispers._ "Vuk… try to wake up. It's only a dream…"

* * *

 _…Familiar and unfamiliar surroundings greet me as my Human Symbiant opens her eyes with a gasp and surge of anxiety._

"Shh, shh…" _our Human Friend soothes as she gently strokes Jane's perspired brow._ "Slow… deep breaths," _she whispers as Jane Rizzoli struggles through the emotions that could easily brew into a full-blown panic attack._

"Deep… slow breaths," _the doctor softly continues._ "Focus on breathing with the diaphragm."

 _I follow my human friend's instructions too- hoping my actions will better assist Jane's attempts. It takes the human nature a few minutes longer to begin calming her racing heart and mind. A sudden flash illuminates behind Jane's closed eyes and Maura's fingers quickly tighten on Jane's shoulder along with her embrace as we're startled by the sudden flash of light._

"Shh, shh… it's all right," _Maura reassuringly soothed._ "You're safe… both of you are safe. It's only a thunderstorm. You're safe."

 _My keen hearing detects the rumbling thunder before human ears sense the same. My Human Friend continues her soothing words and even hums some melody similar to a lullaby. I think it has a Slavic origin due to once hearing Maura's speaking the Serbian lyrics. In fact, her name for my specific nature is the Serbian word for: "wolf."_ ***3**

 _My vision quickly adjusts to the darkness as Jane Rizzoli reopens her eyes. My brief confusion ends before the human's. At first we wonder what had happened to either our inner den or Maura Isles' guest den, ahm- guest bedroom._

 _As Jane once said to our dear and departed friend, Barry Frost… what seems a lifetime ago: "… we're not in Boston anymore…"_ ***4**

 _And it's true. We're not in Boston… nor even in the State of Massachusetts anymore. Even Jane Rizzoli is no longer a detective as Maura Isles is not a full time or Chief Medical Examiner anymore. However, Dr. Isles will occasionally consult with local medical examiners here in Virginia. Also, Jane will periodically give some insight to some cases with her FBI colleagues, but not to the extent as some might believe._

 _The former Boston Police Detective was far more surprised than even I could've imagined at how brilliant some FBI agents were, not just the minds of the FBI trainees she teaches. After just a single year as an FBI instructor at their Academy, Jane Rizzoli was also given the responsibility to teach the occasional recertification and refresher courses for actual FBI agents. It was through these types of courses that Jane has created her "network" of FBI agents and even unofficially consults on some cases with some of them._

"Another nightmare?" _Maura's voice softly inquires._

 _Jane briefly closes her eyes as she swallows several times._ "Yeah," _she tremors slightly as she fights down the haunting images in her mind along with another surge of anxiety._

 _Delicate fingers gently rub my human symbiant's forehead once more as we feel soothing emotions being projected into our collective mind. Dr. Maura Isles has periodically been able to project emotional sensations to me and Jane Rizzoli; however, more for me than the human nature given that my wolf nature is primarily instinct driven._

 _As some people familiar with Jane Rizzoli's brilliance and talent as a police detective would expect some FBI agents desiring her consultation on some cases, the notion of Jane's life after Boston to be entirely peaceful is a complete fallacy. Even Maura Isles' life after Boston and the months she spent in Paris and publishing her first book hasn't been a bed of roses either. Although the doctor immediately addressed her issues in the aftermath of her abduction, it didn't mean our Human Friend no longer had nightmares or other post-traumatic stress disturbances. As Maura had told Jane when discovering the detective on her couch for several weeks since rescuing the doctor that "… it's a process."_ ***5**

 _Unfortunately, Jane Rizzoli… and I guess me too, didn't exactly seek out help therapy wise even though she met with a therapist several times after our friend's rescue. Yet those few sessions were on Jane's… or our terms (Jane just subconsciously growled at me)._

 _I won't exactly go in depth… perhaps Jane'll tell you in more details sometime in the future. Or maybe she'll give Maura permission to write out in some future novel._

 _Our first year here in Virginia/Washington D.C. area was tumultuous. It wasn't too long ago that Jane and I finally felt adjusted here at our new home. While Maura helped us find a townhouse just after the month in Paris with her, this modest house on the outskirts of a suburb near Prince William National Park is the best decision for all of us, not just for me and Jane. Another thing that was likely the main stressor to Jane and me that first year, year and a half after leaving Boston was not being able to bodily shift, transforming into my full body and being able to run. The term "stir crazy" is the MOST MASSIVE understatement when trying to describe my feelings (and some of Jane's) of that time! I still growl whenever recalling that time…_

"Easy Vuk…" _my Human Friend nearly coos as her hand gently strokes Jane's cheek._ "You're safe… nothing's threatening us. Shh… shh…"

"My mother 'shushes!'" _My voice combines with Jane's sleepy tone, making her usual husky, fatigue-laden voice even more gruffer than usual._ ***6**

 _A very light chuckle is Maura's only response. She tightens her embrace on Jane._

"Lupine's simply recalling the past few years," _Jane adds, shifting slightly in response to Maura's tightening hug._

 _The former M.E. only hums and Jane smiles slightly. She mentally "punches" me for disturbing their attempts to return to sleep. I only snarkingly "bare my teeth" at my human companion in response, causing a mental, tired grin in return. I try to "withdraw" some from the human's immediate consciousness and return to my previous thoughts._

 _Let's see… oh yes, "stir crazy!" (trying to keep growling at a subconscious level)._

 _As much as Jane Rizzoli despises them, she ended up purchasing a treadmill, mostly for my sake, since we had no real place locally in that townhouse for me take over bodily and go run._

 _I know, I know… I just said earlier that we didn't bodily shift and transform for me to run. Neither Jane nor myself count "treadmill running" as true legit running. Don't get me started on the "flip flop shifting" or constant back and forth bodily shifting from human to wolf to human and back to wolf due to having the speeds and inclines adjusted for my benefit! I kinda have nightmares regarding the disastrous attempt of me trying to make the treadmill's adjustments myself! Apparently sharing Jane's memories and my own observations through her eyes of other treadmill runners at the gym wasn't quite enough!_

 _The potential for Agent Cameron Davies walking in without notice didn't help either! I don't wanna get started in that area. Thankfully that… wasn't necessarily a romance to me. It didn't work out and guess it was part of Jane's adjustment time after moving from Boston. Especially since Maura left right after helping unpack and arrange new furniture to the townhouse._ ***7**

 _So, since we don't consider those treadmill runs as "true runs" and those body transformations as "true body shifts"… I got extremely stir crazy. Also, nightmares and other issues from the whole Alice Sands ordeal and even Charles Hoyt (may they both rot in hell) started for us both, but most especially for Jane. There were times Jane had to resort to drinking hard liquor, to the point of passing out, in order to not consciously remember her dreams. If my specific nature didn't exist, Jane likely would've believed she had succeeded._

 _However, the dreams continued and the alcohol only slowed my mind down slightly. Alcohol's never been a problem for me… for some odd reason even our friend Alison "Al" Grey-Wolfe has yet to determine, not just Dr. Maura Isles. Their primary theory at the moment is how high both my and Jane's primary metabolism is. But mostly mine. I guess the alcohol's mental effects either cycle through my system like food, or the chemical effects aren't compatible with my mind, or whatever other chem. system or receptors Maura might list in rapid fire recitation._

 _It was the drinking and Jane's initial refusal to seek a professional regarding her nightmares and post traumatic issues wrought by Alice Sands (and Hoyt) that played one of the biggest roles in the breakup between Agent Davies and Jane._

 _He couldn't match her capacity for liquor… partly I'm to blame as much as her threshold expanding (not sure if I'm partly to blame for that too or not). Also, he couldn't exactly force the FBI instructor seek professional help due to there being no issues regarding her teaching or interacting with other Academy personnel and trainees. Also, there would've been the issue of their "more intimate" nature relationship-wise, that would have only caused their issues to shift from official channels back to personal._

 _Given Jane's fierce desire for privacy… stemming primarily from our sense of self-preservation, Cameron wasn't going to force the issue, due to Jane's professional conduct always remaining intact. Had her professional conduct been impaired due to her drinking, it would've been a different story altogether._

 _Heck, my human symbiant can teach her classes dead asleep compared to the hours and intensity of the work she accomplished while she was a Boston Police Detective. Quite possibly it was a factor lost on Cameron Davies when trying to separate his personal feelings vs. his objectivity regarding the situation. Cameron Davies would eventually be transferred to San Francisco, California within the following year. Whether he actually put in for a transfer himself or the FBI "higher ups" assigned it, we'll never know. We believe it's best to leave the past in the past regarding him._

 _Jane never even considered telling Cameron about me… the wolf aspect of her being. Don't get me wrong, I never felt slighted, ignored, overlooked, or anything in that regard to it. I made every attempt to withdraw and hide deeper inside Jane just like the Alpha wolf taught me so many years ago whenever Cameron was around Jane. I very likely woulda snarled my objection nonstop if Jane was insistent on wanting to tell Agent Davies about me. So it was just as well that it didn't work between them, in my perspective. If Jane ever were to tell anyone about my existence, then it'd be obvious that she was seriously considering taking the relationship to the most permanent level… as when she nearly told that military guy._

 _Jane has just growled at me in her sleep… apparently my thoughts of those two guys are "seeping" into her dreams._

 _Anyway, after Jane and Cameron Davies went their separate ways, my human symbiant continued her nightmare escape via liquor and would periodically speak with a chaplain at the Quantico Base. Whenever speaking with a chaplain, nothing would be reported with the exception of suicidal or homicidal intents. Also, if the chaplain were to write any notes, then nobody could order him to turn them over… total confidentiality. Practically a form of a Confession, but in an office and laid back instead of the subdued confines of a Confessional. Also, the chaplains of Quantico were of various faiths and Jane has spoken with the non-Catholic chaplains as well as the Catholic one._

 _Whenever we Skyped or face-to-face or whatever technological fancies you humans use to somehow communicate face to face over great distances, the aspiring writer seemed to immediately notice some things weren't entirely right with us. There were a few occasions when my human counterpart was drinking and already on the start of a decent buzz when answering a call from Maura._

 _However, Maura never directly asked or confronted Jane regarding her drinking until she returned to the States from Paris, France. How much our Human Friend knew is still unknown to either Jane or myself. Not that it matters, but I personally believe the brilliant scientist always knew far more than I dare to imagine or what Jane may perceive. By that time, we (but Jane mostly) were beyond exhaustion on multiple levels, not just physical. Looking back on that time with the knowledge Jane and I have now, we were literally running away. We weren't facing and confronting our issues head on. Plus the doctor's… newly published author's idea to move further into this rural area, away from the urban, developed spaces couldn't have come at a better time._

 _While some of you might think it was solely for my sake, there were actually "multiple benefits"… hopefully I won't appear be "parroting" Dr. Maura Isles here!_

 _In addition to seeing a professional outside the FBI insurance providers, Jane Rizzoli (and me) actually found the commute between here and Quantico to be a good method for decompressing and letting go of the frustrations and stresses of the day. Jane's townhouse seemed too close and there were even times the FBI instructor actually jogged to the base instead of driving… that occurred more than you might think… or are you not surprised? Jane would actually shower and change into proper attire that she kept in her locker at the Academy's fitness center. At least the run home (other than the slightly rank smelling clothes from that morning) was more helpful in letting go for the day's frustrations, except for the frustration that I could never truly run as a wolf!_

 _While it wasn't Maine, Dr. Maura Isles was actually quite content here near the National Forest. There are times I'll find the ginger blonde actually walking the nature and bike trails with a leather journal… or notebook, as she prefers to call them after Jane arrived home. There will be times the writer will ask me to run or walk a few paces in front of her. Whenever I'd stop to sniff out anything of interest, she'll stop most of the time to simply observe me and write down a note or two. If Maura ever notices when I covertly watch her… often I'll continue to appear smelling out something even though my curiosity's been satisfied. If only my eyes could somehow be as a camera so both my human friend and symbiant (even though Jane can share my memories) could see what I see. And vice versa for Maura's eyes…_

* * *

 _… I'm jarred awake by the annoying alarm clock. Jane growls along with me as she slaps at the end table to silence it. I groan too as I see the time through Jane's bleary vision. I'm actually surprised I was able to get some sleep while recalling our earlier times here in Virginia._

 _My human symbiant groans again as she contemplates the upcoming drive and the coursework today for her classes. While she's managed some sleep since the nightmare, she still feels unrested and "slightly hung-over" even though she only had one glass of wine with Maura last evening._

"Anxiety attacks, no matter how minor, expend quite a bit of energy more than normal," _Maura's slightly sleepy voice speaks up… quite likely sensing our thoughts._ "Very similar to how a seizure patient feels exhausted after an episode… not much different than a full body workout, but with no memory recollection."

 _I smile along with Jane as my symbiant finally sits up and does a few stretches on the edge of the bed before dropping to the floor to quickly stretch her spine. She does a few pushups before allowing me to take over and bodily transform._

 _This has been the daily habit… or ritual… between us ever since what we both call "The Awakening" … when my specific, wolf nature burst forth._ ***8** _While it was extremely tough during times of big or major cases in both the Drug Unit and Homicide while Jane was a Boston Police Detective, we would always manage to find a few moments for me to emerge completely and exercise my senses and stretch._

"Do you want beef or chicken this morning, Vuk?" _Maura asks, tying her robe's belt and heading towards the bedroom door._

 _I growl once, indicating the first option: beef. While wolves can't bark as domestic dogs do, I can rumble in a way that's not necessarily growling… or even barking. I rumble a few times indulgently and project a few mental images towards her as I roll onto my back. This house's carpet somehow serves as a back scratcher and brushes my fur too._

"Vuk…" _Maura's sighing tone indicates she did indeed see my projections._ "I'll make Jane some bacon, so sorry!" _Her face's mock annoyance barely concealed her own amusement. She smirked at my rumbles and accompanying projections as I stood up._

"Maybe," _she answered as she gently massaged behind my ears after I walked up to her._ "We'll just have to see how the day goes." _The doctor gently scratched and rubbed my head before leaving for the kitchen._

 _Jane and I trade a few thoughts as I finished up my daily stretches and start for the kitchen and to my breakfast of raw beef. "You're making me more hungry," Jane "kinda scolds" me as I imagine the platter of meat._

 _Maura has already set the said platter on the floor as she's filling my bowl (one of her old mixing bowls) of water. I rumble indulgently as I start into my meal and mockingly slow down when Jane urges me to hurry up._

"Jane is correct, Vuk." _Maura suddenly speaks up from her place at the stove._ "One shouldn't waste too much time…"

 _I only snarl slightly with a strip of gristle hanging out one side of my mouth and even though her back is to me, I know the doctor is smiling. "Oh shut up!" I internally snarl at Jane's mental jab._

 _Maura's laughter suddenly erupts from her position as a strip of bacon "accidentally" drops to the floor. I immediately spring in and snatch it up from near her feet._ "You're welcome," _my human friend mockingly scolds my lack of manners of not immediately thanking her._

 _Her laughter increases at my mental projections and of Jane's own "scolding" that she's failing at with her own laughter._

 _Hopefully today won't be so bad after all… somebody once said that if one's day started in laughter, it would likely be a good day. At least the day won't be a waste as a friend in Jane's past once said._ ***9**

* * *

 ***1: Season 6, Episode 8 "Nice To Meet You, Dr. Isles" where Maura is trying to get Jane to possibly feel or deal with the loss of her condo in a fire… while avoiding talking about her adopted father. As a former volunteer firefighter, was heart rending to see and assist people trying to find something to salvage among their burned homes.**

 ***2: Season 7, Episode 1 while Jane is trying to find "the sniper"/Alice Sands during the shootout behind "The Dirty Robber." I could be wrong about the look in Jane's eyes while trying to find her target… but the desperation and fear somewhat causes me to wonder if she's also wrestling with what Lupine's describing. Also mentioned in Season 6, Episode 14 "Murderjuana" where Jane finally confesses to Maura that she's not sure if she's good enough to catch the person targeting her. Throughout episode 2 in 7** **th** **Season where Jane is likely wondering when the Alice Sands ordeal would ever be over.**

 **While I don't share the Catholic faith, I do occasionally seek out a minister of either my faith or Christian faith in general when I cannot shake a specific issue or issues. Some Catholic chaplains have provided the most useful insights and even felt uplifted personally after speaking with them.**

 ***3: Nod to Maura Isles/Sasha Alexander's ability to speak the Serbian language**

 ***4: Pilot episode of "See One, Do One, Teach One" of** _ **Rizzoli and Isles**_ **where Jane walks into the house with Frost… just before we viewers are introduced to Vince Korsak. "We're not in South Boston anymore, Dorothy!" Jane reacts to the fancy house.**

 ***5: Season 6, Episode 14 "Murderjuana" where Maura is awakened in the middle of the night to journal… and potentially smack an "intruder" with it only to find Jane on the couch.**

 ***6: Season 2, Episode 2 "Living Proof" of where Jane and Maura are in the mud (sorry, clay) baths. I'm having fun trying to imagine Vuk's thoughts & arguing with Jane whenever thinking of that particular episode!**

 ***7: Season 7, Episode 12 "Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow" where Maura shows Jane a townhouse in Arlington, VA and the "moving journal" before she and Angela start crying and Jane resorting to the wine. Would make sense she'd have to purchase some furniture (or Maura including that list in the binder) since the professor's townhouse was already furnished and Jane having just a few boxes after leaving Frankie's place.**

 ***8: The very first story of this particular universe of Rizzoli and Isles, "Lupus Amicitia."**

 ***9: Chapter 5 of "Lupus Amicitia: Act III" of Jane Rizzoli's physical therapist, Robert, using humor as one of his main treatments along with his physical therapy. Other aspects of his humor is in Chapter 2 of that same story.**


	2. Author's Note

**So, I had to get this one idea "punched out" when seeing the final 2 episodes of "** _ **Rizzoli & Isles.**_ **" Started between the premiers of Season 7's episodes 12 and 13… so had to go back and alter a few things when seeing how the show's last episode ended.**

 **I was actually surprised at how the show wrapped up and can actually see the potential of a "reunion movie" sometime in the future as the** _ **Star Trek**_ **movies after the Original Series and The Next Generation TV series and also** _ **Alien Nation.**_ **I earnestly hope they don't do a "reboot" as I saw online… I personally don't care for reboots… seriously, who could even dare think of that this quick after the show's ending? And just whom could they replace Angie Harmon, Sasha Alexander and the others with?! (growl)**

 **I really liked the moment where Jane places the Guardian Chogerkin blue action figure on Frankie's new desk… can really see the true emotions in both Frankie's & Jordan's and Jane's & Angie's when thinking of their dear friend Frost & Lee. I read that Angie Harmon said she was going to be keeping her character's badge. "…badge number is actually the birthdate of one of my best friends…" I wonder if anyone is keeping the action figure or possibly given it to Lee's surviving family?**

 **And the part where Jane retrieves the handheld radio and hands it to Korsak to inform the dispatcher "officer is finished" and the dispatcher thanks him for his time of service. My home county just recently lost a sheriff deputy in the line of duty… occupational hazard, but if law technicalities hadn't been an issue, the killer would've still been behind bars and this tragedy wouldn't have happened. Plus, this beloved deputy was just 2 months away from retiring and had plans to take a cruise and other vacations with his wife… just so sad.**

 **So, when Korsak tells the dispatcher "Ocean Frank," I had flashbacks of the "Final Call" for the Sheriff Deputy over the radio at his graveside service while the fire department's Pipes and Drum band played "Amazing Grace." The dispatcher will call out the Deputy's (or fallen's) call sign or badge number 3 separate times… after receiving no answer the third and final time, the dispatcher then will declare a particular code (vary per agency and communities) that designates that person is no longer available for service. First time in an Honor Guard detail- on the military veteran side… I nearly lost it and the deputy's grandchildren are practically right in front of me!**

 **So, bear with me fine readers… this particular volume of "Vuk's Vignettes" will be finished. Am using it as a goal/"accountability" to finish along with the in-between stories. Also to let all of you know that this particular writer is planning to keep up** _ **"Rizzoli and Isles"**_ **fan fiction stories.**

 **All the best in each of all of your endeavors!**

 **pyrocopwolf227**


	3. Chapter 1

**A/N: Still set during the Intro's timeline. References to "Wheelie Turtle… Tortoise!" story.**

 **This particular story moment came to mind before the tragedy of Michael Winchester on November 15, 2016 in which I channeled my raw emotions and paralleling story/real life tragedy of "Rizzoli & Isles" Season 5 for "Vuk's Vignettes: Volume V."**

 **It is still fairly tied between "Yes, let Maura Isles be a Werewolf" and "No, leave Maura Isles as a Human" (a dream sequence experienced by the medical examiner in "Lupus Amicitia: Act III") and readers are to vote in their reviews and private messages. If you haven't "voted" for yes or no for Werewolf Maura, post in the reviews or messaging!**

 **Not sure if this will be the final posting before December 25th...**

* * *

"Maura?" _Jane calls out as she gently kicks the door closed behind us. She allowed the armload of papers and few file folders to spill unceremoniously onto the dining table as she set the bag of groceries on the island countertop. The FBI instructor was about to call out again when we noticed the subtle movement from a side counter built along the wall._

 _The former M.E. calls this a "spillover counter"- it has no specific purpose either for the kitchen or in the entry/dining, living room area. However, it was one of the unique (possibly endearing?) things that caused Maura Isles to fall in love with when she was searching for a house in this area of Virginia._

"It will especially be useful whenever we host family gatherings or parties!" _Maura had explained, exuberantly, to my human counterpart when they had toured this house nearly 3 years ago._

"Maur," _Jane had mockingly groaned,_ "I thought we're searching for a place for Lupine to have better access to run… and for you to be inspired to write and enjoy nature?"

 _Even though Jane had appeared surface wise to be annoyed, deep down, however, she was just as excited as our Human Friend._

"All of that's true, but do you really think you can keep your mother and family from visiting?" _Maura had replied, also slightly confused at why her Werewolf Friend was making a fuss._ "Do you truly not like this particular house?" _Maura asked before we had a chance to speak._

"Gawh, Maur!" _Our voices combined at that point._ "Calm down! It's a great house! Unless you have some other plans we're not aware of… such as having rave parties?"

 _I allowed my smirk to be seen within the human eyes and we smiled as our Human Friend realized we had pranked her. She only shook her head and muttered her trademark:_ "What am I going to do with you two?"

 _Jane then loosely embraced the ginger blonde from behind as she had started to brush past us._ "Love us?" _our combined voice whispers the trademark reply._

 _Maura simply chuckled as my indulgent growl rumbled in Jane's throat as we inhaled deeply through the nose, reveling in our human friend's scent…_

* * *

 _"Looks like Maura's out on the trails," Jane interrupts my reminiscing._

 _I join the human's eyes, currently on the National Park topographical map posted on the wall above the "overflow counter." Whenever the writer goes out walking in the Federally maintained forest when we're not home, she will attach several colorized Post-Its arrow tabs on the map to indicate which trail or trails she plans to walk. We have an agreed order of colors and Maura writes a four-digit number to indicate the time she left and estimated time frames she hopes to reach the other trails._

 _Even if this were to eliminate my so called: "Thrill of the Hunt" with my instinctive tracking via smell, it still assures the former Boston Police Detective (and me) on where Dr. Isles is likely to be located in case, God forbid, something were to happen._

 _A subtle noise captures my attention, matching the small movements we saw earlier. I share a grin with Jane as our vision looks downward into the terrarium… "BJ" the tortoise. BJ meaning "Bass Junior," who was originally called: "Shelly," "Sheldon," "Shell Boy," or even "Turtle."_

 _Thankfully BJ was spared from having to suffer and likely die in Jane Rizzoli's townhouse condo that was burned beyond salvage some years back. I can't help but subconsciously growl whenever recalling that period of our lives. Jane subconsciously agrees with my feelings and together, we force those memories deep down, away…_

 _Anyway, BJ went to live with Maura roughly a year, year and a half before the fire. Dr. Isles had decided to have Bass, her animal friend of at least twenty years to live at the Boston Zoo. With her being the Chief Medical Examiner and a brief stint of teaching classes at Boston Cambridge University, the doctor felt bad for Bass being alone most of the time and in a sense, feeling to be neglecting him._

 _I could never truly tell what that giant "turtle" was feeling… even though I had known him better than my human symbiant. Bass was literally the most easygoing animal I've ever met. He would graciously and just as patiently tolerate whatever he encountered, or vice versa… that terrier, Jo Friday especially would always make her presence known to him whenever she would accompany us to visit the doctor's den. I'm surprised to suddenly realize the giant turtle never snapped at Jo… or even me. She was certainly far more exuberant than I could be!_

 _Nevertheless, Maura Isles believes permitting Bass to reside at the zoo was the best solution. The headmaster of the zoo was actually a college friend of Dr. Isles and initially planned to attend the same medical school my human friend did, but eventually decided to pursue zoological and veterinary studies instead. He had requested for Bass to come live at the zoo on several occasions before, but Maura, understandably would politely refuse._

 _But as life goes, things and people change as the circumstances evolve (or in some cases,) devolve. Even after permitting Bass to live at the zoo where two females of his species also reside, Jane and I could always sense a unique sadness within our friend every time we'd leave the zoo's interactive exhibit where visitors could actually be inside the tortoise habitat. Although Maura likely comforted herself with the fact she'd done the right thing for him, she still felt extremely lonely… empty in her den. Bass had been her very first and close animal friend… a companion of twenty, maybe close to thirty years. Adjusting to his absence was no small task. Yet, it was something more… maybe it's something more than the scientist and the tortoise missing each other. However, I'm practically willing to bet Bass doesn't miss his human friend as much as she did… especially with two females now in his life!_

 _So, Jane (and me) decided to bring "Shelly," "Shell Boy," "Turtle," or whatever to Maura's place. The detective had written a card from that small tortoise's point of view and the M.E. had been moved beyond words by the gesture. In fact, we recently found that card marking Maura's space in one of her books she's been reading._

 _I have no doubt it was the best thing we could've done… especially after our Boston Den was burned down. Jane and Maura had quite a few "discussions" regarding this particular "turtle's" name. Depending on whom you ask, I think of them to be near arguments… better not chase that "rabbit" train of thought of this story._

 _Anyway, after several years of poor BJ having no set name, Maura was finally able to learn the reptile's gender… somehow tortoises have no discernable sex for an amount of years after being born… ahem, hatched into this world. The former medical examiner was naturally resistant, at first, of naming him Bass. However, she understood Jane's reasoning that it was technically Bass that brought a whole new level to their… and mine, relationship. Adding "Junior" was obvious due to the "turtles'" age differences and "BJ" seemed to agree with Maura's perspective. Maybe it's the name's sound… not quite dissimilar to how my own sense of hearing vs. with mental comprehension is almost primarily driven by sound instead of words that humans use. If our Human Friend were here right now, she'd probably give you a more accurate figure numbers wise of some humans possessing a more sound driven sense of hearing as opposed to common word phrase._

* * *

 _"You wanna start on the trails or have me go first?" Jane asks me as our vision contemplates the map once again after Jane places a fresh strawberry in the terrarium for BJ._

 _I study the discreet mark that denotes our den and the times the "hiking writer" anticipates to be on the marked areas. "How much do you need to unwind?" I ask Jane._

 _"Not much," she replies, "it was relatively an easy day. So, any unwinding I might need can easily be cured by sharing in with your running."_

 _An indulging growl is my only response and the human grins at my mental pictures._

"Yep," _Jane actually speaks aloud in the empty house… and I guess maybe to BJ._ "That settles it."

 _The FBI instructor removes and tosses her outer button up shirt towards the general direction of the sofa… or the dining table and matching chairs… I don't care! Eager growls are already sounding from within the raven colored brunette as she quickly closes the door to the house. It takes nearly every bit of self-control for me to refrain from howling in pleasure when smelling the wonderful scents of the country! Also, the sights of the emerging Fall Foliage and Autumn weather is invigorating as well!_

 _Jane begins running due to my increasing excitement as we cross the open space, aiming for the small tree line of cedar trees behind the house. "Can you wait until we reach the thicket," the human nature inquires, "or should I go ahead and start stripping?"_

 _I only growl with no distinct words or feelings. The only thing that matters to me right now is the pure joy and freedom! It's another thing that cannot be put into any human language to adequately convey… even between me and Jane Rizzoli. It's one of those things which must be felt, almost deeper than the heart._

 _Again, with my wolf nature being primarily driven by instinct and senses higher than a normal human's… and likely even a typical wolf, my true, purest feelings can only be understood by Jane's heart due to our combined existence. While Maura Isles can share in some of these feelings, it's never truly the same._

 _"Easy! Easy…" Jane tries admonishing me as my eager growls erupt form the human's throat as she ducks into the cluster of cedar trees just inside the National Forest. "I don't wanna rip…"_

 _"Well, hurry up then!" I snarl amusingly as my black fur has already emerged around her neck and torso._

 _The FBI instructor promptly returns a growl of her own as she allows gravity to take over after unfastening her pants and struggles to get her t-shirt off before her shoulders broadened further, prior to realigning in the joints. My rear paws were already pulled out from her shoes; however, the socks were already ripped and I simply shook them away._

 _"What would you rather have?" I replied to Jane's mental sighing. "Socks or the shirt?"_

 _Jane only rolls her eyes at me as I press my newly emerged face into the loose dirt and leaves, savoring all the rich, earthly scents. While my entire body had completely taken over, we both look downward to see the scarred human hands darken with my black fur. They momentarily "flatten" before lengthening as my claws emerge. Areas of Jane's palms and folded fingers harden briefly as my paw pads… which frustratingly can be extremely hypersensitive some days while other times they're numb or exceedingly painful._

 _I simply sit for several moments as Jane and I simply behold my front paws after our transformation is finally complete. It has taken us quite a while to look at them without having an emotional reaction to how they have become this way. In fact, it was just a few months ago that we realized we hadn't had an extreme, emotional reaction whenever viewing them. And now we couldn't even remember the last episode._

 _"It's been a long road, hasn't it?" I sighed to Jane._

 _"Yeah, it has." She matches my sigh as a few memories pass through our collective and individual thoughts. However, neither of us want to chase after… or dwell… on them._

 _Jane immediately groans in her tired, common annoyance as I begin to roll into the loose dirt and leaves._ ***1** _I simply roll my eyes back at her as I continue to "dig in" with my shoulders- both to scratch an itch and to feel more closer to the Earth. Another thing that separates the human's nature from mine._

 _I will always feel much closer… somehow intimately connected to the Earth… and nature overall. Even though Jane denies it (why do we keep trying to hide and keep things from each other?), she understands this… kinship, I have with nature. Along with that understanding, the human too has a connection with it, albeit, from a distance and clouded with the complex human manner of thinking._

 _I mockingly bare my teeth in response to Jane's growl at my train of thought. "Well, it's true!" I snarkingly grumble as I shake out the loose dirt and few leaves from my fur._

 _We only exchange several thoughts instead of a continued verbal exchange. I can only smile to myself as I peripherally sense Jane's admitting the truth; however, grudgingly to herself._

 _It doesn't take very long for me to pick up Maura's scent and with a snort and an eager growl I begin trotting off in her direction. The former Boston Police Detective actually studies the "decay" or "breakdown rate" of the writer's scent more than me._ ***2** _I guess time, along with people and events, won't or can't take "the investigator" outta Jane Rizzoli._

 _With our combined existence, human and wolf natures at time can rival the best of law enforcement tracker/detector dogs. Sometimes we could actually narrow down the "time window" more closely than standard forensic techniques due to how a scent trail decays with the passing of time. However, neither Detective Jane Rizzoli or Dr. Maura Isles could legitimately use our "smelling contribution" to any of those cases… but that doesn't necessarily mean the former detective and M.E. refrained from discussing that particular aspect of evidence!_

 _Some distant voices pique my ears and I quickly search for a place to hide. "Sounds like they're on bicycles," Jane remarks as various clicking and other mechanical sounds draw closer along with the voices._

 _I only snort out a huff in response as my eyes catch a blackened, charred tree stump with some young underbrush nearby. Jane agrees with my assessment as I quickly dart for it; however, as quietly and trying to leave a minimally disturbed terrain as possible._

 _A collective growl escapes my throat as we realize there's not enough coverage to completely hide out of sight. I humph a growl as I quickly scan about in search of a better hiding place._

 _Seeing nothing adequate, Jane sighs in frustration. "We're gonna have to make due," she regards the charred stump I've turned back to, "with this."_

 _I only snort in agreement as I duck under some of the brush. The voices and accompanying sounds grow closer as I curl my belly around the base of the stump, laying on my side. Jane contributes by helping my "elongated" front paws grip the charred bark as I slightly kick my rear legs, to "bury" my back paws and legs under some of the loose leaves._

 _"We should be good," Jane says after we quickly assess our camouflage._

 _I can't help but smirk as the human readjusts her grip through my paws. "That is… if you're able to keep from trembling!"_

 _Jane only rolls and crosses her eyes and for a brief moment, has me wondering if she'll truly withdraw her far more superior grip over mine._

 _It wasn't too long ago that our "combined gripping" ability was discovered. I bet none of you are surprised that it was Dr. Isles who noticed it before we did, huh?_

 _We were out on the far, opposite side of the National Forest and Maura was suddenly struck with some inspiration and while she was writing, I continued to run about._

 _I cannot recall precisely how much time had elapsed during the run, but it was one of those rare, few times Jane Rizzoli and I were both so "intimately interlinked" or "synchronized" (these are Maura's words/descriptions, not ours!) with each other that we're oblivious to any and all outside sources. Probably the rarest part of these events is our individual senses of self-preservation being suspended… not having to subconsciously worry of being discovered._

 _Jane's nature had fully integrated with mine and even though I was fully in charge body wise, the human nature, too, was expending energy (and calories) in exercising along with the wolf. The human was experiencing some individual, rare moment herself… "somehow losing (herself) in the run" Jane tried explaining to me once not long after meeting Alison "Al" Grey-Wolfe during our junior high school years. When trying to describe her own feelings about "losing herself" in these runs, the best Jane could come up with was somehow being freed, although briefly, from the body's pains and limitations._ "I guess what Maura believes 'letting go and simply be,'" _Jane had said._ "I wonder if this is what she meant?" ***3**

 _In this particular run, and climbing of several hills in that particular "uninteresting region" of the National Park, me and Jane were doing sprint intervals when running uphill. With all of the loose leaves on uneven ground and my "uniquely re-structured" front paws (Maura detests the term: "deformity"), these particular sprints were especially challenging even for us individually._ ***4**

 _Another aspect we can no longer remember is the precise number of times we sprinted up one particular, steep hill. And neither Jane and I noticed our human friend had actually changed positions during our workout. At one point, the writer was sitting at the base of the hill and then later at the top. However, it wasn't until she called out to us that we realized she was standing midway on the hill with an arm looped around a small, sapling like tree. The expression gracing the ginger blonde's face was a mix of both surprise and wonder as I gave her my full attention._

"Jane…" _her voice could only whisper as we approached her._ "Vuk…" _her eyes were fixated on my front paws._

 _She gently waved upward for us to walk up to the hill's peak so it wouldn't be awkward for us on the uneven terrain. Even though I didn't look at her directly, my other senses could detect the scientist watching my front paws as we climbed the rest of the way._

What is it? _I projected into Maura's mind, sensing her wonder and excitement._

 _She had knelt down to see my front paws, studiously observing them before looking into my eyes. An unspoken question and answer passed between us for several moments before the doctor gently took my right paw into her gracious hands._ "I could be mistaken," _Maura gradually stretches my individual paw pads… I guess my equivalent to human fingers._ "I believed I saw human pre-hensile movement and gripping abilities in your front feet while you were running."

 _I tilted my head, both in wonder, yet completely perplexed by my scientist friend's rapid-fire scientific verbiage. Jane Rizzoli… however, patiently awaited for a more plainspoken explanation as she has in the past. Yeah, I know! I know, the human nature often sarcastically remarks at our friend's "Google mouthing," but who all's surprised that it's mostly a façade the former detective usually projects to hide her deeper, most guarded feelings?_

 _After another week of the scientist's careful observations of my running and my permitting her to keenly stretch my feet both front and back, often triggering pain and unusual tingling associated with the damaged nerves. However, all the discomfort was worth the knowledge we obtained. The doctor's studious efforts proved that Jane and I could indeed combine our efforts and strengths in various areas._

 _Dr. Isles theorized that we likely have accomplished it multiple times, except on the subconscious level. Our individual senses probably wouldn't have noticed due to all of the adrenaline surges and concentration required for the high stress situations at the time. It took both me and Jane lots of practice to be able to combine our grip and other strengths at will. Also, it drudged up unpleasant memories, as we likewise had to deal with all of the pain in the muscles and damaged nerves having to learn new tricks or nuances of function…_

 _"I think they're far enough away," Jane tells me, "for us to continue."_

 _She keeps her grasp on the trunk as I quickly sniff the air to verify for myself. Not to slight the human's efforts, but for my own nature's instinct._

 _Instead of signaling or telling Jane directly, I simply withdraw my hold very gradually and the human too follows suit. My body gently falls back into the ground as Jane's grasp completely releases. She rolls her eyes at my brief indulgence in pressing my fur deeper in the dirt and leaves._

 _We quickly regain Maura Isles' scent trail after I shook out my fur. Struggling to ignore the new, extremely fresh scents of the bicycling humans, Jane contributes some of her own focus in our "hunt." Roughly thirty minutes lapse as we continued to follow and thoroughly investigated with every sense before crossing the forest service road for park maintenance vehicles for the next trail head. This would be the "wandering writer's" third anticipated trail per the indicators she left on the map at home. Her scent's much stronger roughly two hundred yards in and I rumbled eagerly as Jane encourages my pace to pick up. Growling again, I borderline sprint up the upcoming hill. Yeah, it's rhetorical to say I needed encouragement!_

 _An amused growl suddenly emerges from a nearby exploding bush as my vision suddenly inverts and darkens a few times as my face presses into the leaves as whatever has jumped me rolls us into the ground. As much as I wanna angrily react, Jane and I feel the intense projection of amusement trying to overwhelm the "small fear" of triggering our "unique Alpha feelings" of wrath._

 _I sit up to catch my breath after the wrestle roll stops. Another amused rumble comes from my left with the continued twinge of fear. Shifting in that direction, my breath catches as my eyes behold the sight._

 _Her hazel green eyes shyly meet mine as she shifts what weight is on her front feet as she sits approximately fifteen to twenty feet away. I quickly project my assurances and mirth to the ginger red wolf before standing up and slowly approach her position. The gorgeous, yet lean muscular wolf keeps her eyes downcast as I step into her personal space._

 _Unable to contain my smirk, I tenderly nuzzle her ears and breathe in her earthy scent, intermixed with the scent of my Human Friend. The red wolf senses the emotional feedback and slowly lifts her head in order to sniff my face. I eventually rest my chin along the back of her neck with a deep, long sigh. These moments with the ginger red wolf seem too rare lately. It's been so long since either of us (Jane and me) have seen this… this "Beloved One" of ours. I briefly close my eyes to inhale her unique smell deeply once more. Recalling all of the fleeting moments in our past, Jane and I always consciously revel in these moments especially._

 _The red wolf gently shakes me from resting on her shoulders with a mild, yet amused scold._ Now, don't start dwelling on that, Vuk! _The ginger blonde wolf keeps her eyes lowered in a differential manner as her thoughts transmit._

 _I cannot help the reactionary snarl, baring my teeth to which she only smirks. Any other wolf, I wouldn't be able to tolerate… seeing it as a challenge to my authority. But this particular wolf… she's… she's… words fail to describe the feelings of my heart. Her eyes meet mine. I can see those feelings reflected back within hers._

 _The red wolf smirks out a challenging snort with the accompanying emotion before suddenly bolting away in a run. My mouth opens briefly as I quickly expel some excess tension and catch my breath before chasing after her._

 _She's right for me to not dwell on the negativity and past moments in life. "All that matters now," Jane joins in my growl, "is the hunt!"_

 _A growling roar is my only response as my run pace intensifies after the red wolf. A twig snaps, not nearby, but not far distant. I can hear voices, now, human voices. The ginger-colored wolf continues her blissful run, unaware that her pursuer-myself-has inexplicably lost any and all ability to move. The colors and sounds all around me grow more distant, fading into darkness. My eyes flutter open and I'm disappointed by what I see: my distended paws still dug in and wrapped around the tree stump._

 _I shake my head, trying to clear my mind of that same old vision I've been having lately. My eyes dart around to see if there's any more bikers or potential hikers in the area. Wait, something's on my paw… it's wolf's hair… smells like one anyway. Something else, too… a human scent. A human scent, very familiar is intermingled with it. And this hair is red._

* * *

 ***1: Chapter 8 of "Lupus Amicitia"**

 ***2: Based upon my forensics knowledge and training, sometimes DNA and blood evidence needs to be considered for true veracity and whether or not it can be case worthy evidence for a court trial. If smells or following scent trails become advanced enough to track as a dog/canine type animal can, then I won't be surprised if the "decay rate" too becomes a factor to consider.**

 ***3: "Lupus Amicitia: Act II" Chapter 8(10)**

 ***4: I grew up in a very rural area of Mississippi and used to wonder on our forestland. It's amazing how exposed tree roots and holes can hide among all of the loose leaves which cover the ground! Saw one of my grandmothers literally slip into a hole that went above her knee! Thankfully she didn't accidentally break a bone!**


	4. Author's Note- Harvey

**A/N: Sorry Dear Readers! Even I wish this were a story update! Just wanted to touch base with all of you… if some of you Dear Readers have given up and moved onward from my stories, I certainly don't blame you!**

 **With their permission, I'm also posting this for fan fiction reader, new writer "Terri411" (whom I beta read for their story: "SOMEONE TO LOVE")… please keep "Terri411" in your good thoughts, prayers, and however else any of you may convey towards others in a non praying method.**

" **Terri411" and their family initially escaped Hurricane/Tropical Storm Harvey's first round of storms and flooding… however, when the weather system still called "Harvey" shifted back out over the Gulf of Mexico and reformed for the 2** **nd** **Round, (myself and fellow military meteorologists are still awestruck by that storm's reforming and 2nd landfall!) the winds driving the rain, and rising already floodwaters on the opposite side of their area caused them to become trapped and requiring rescue!**

 **After several days in a nearby emergency shelter, "Terri411's" family living outside the effected region were able to retrieve them and they're now safe with family. They have no idea when they'll be able to go back to their home- if it's still standing or if its worth salvaging vs. completely rebuilding.**

 **However, despite all the heartache and stresses, "Terri411's" own spirit of thankfulness that they and their family are together, safe, and unharmed has been inspiring! Even their words when first "regaining contact" after no word for nearly 4 days: "…doesn't even matter if the house is still standing, we got out of there with our lives. Houses can be rebuilt, but a life cannot, and there has been many lives lost due to this flood. We don't even know when we would be able to go back to our home, they said it may take weeks. But my family is altogether and we're safe, which is the most important thing!"**

 **So, please forgive my additional delays in updating those stories of mine in progress… I've personally been considering going down to the Southeast Region of Texas to help out... as well as organizing a fundraising event here in my area of the United States to send to the recovery efforts in Texas.**

 **I personally will NOT solicit donations either through this website or anywhere online… But if anyone is interested in finding out how they might want to donate to relief efforts, please private message me and I will pass on specific charitable organizations that I believe are the best… Best in which they make EVERY EFFORT possible to utilize every cent donated to the those truly needing, hurting... not so many cents or dollars and the organization's CEO receives 5-7 figure annual salaries. I will simply provide the information of the charity organizations and their contact information and you can proceed from there.**

 **Respectfully,**

 **Pyrocopwolf227**


End file.
